


Cluster Fuck Birthday

by Theycallmefrost



Category: Alex Danvers - Fandom, Killer Frost - Fandom, agent danvers - Fandom, crossover - Fandom, flex - Fandom, frost - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theycallmefrost/pseuds/Theycallmefrost
Summary: What could be so bad about a birthday party? Well when it involves getting sent back in time to before your parents were married and you had just been conceived a lot can go wrong. Surely we can get back home though and everything will be okay though. Right?It’s a Falex Story. Killer Frost / Alex Danvers
Relationships: Harley Frost / Kaylee Fate, Killer Frost / Alex Danvers
Kudos: 3





	1. Intro

I remember waking up this morning. The sun was shining through and my fiancé's arms wrapped around me tight. I turned and smiled seeing how peaceful she looked. Part of me fell in love all over again. I was always falling in love with her all over again. I had finally found true love. Little did I know both of our worlds were going to be shaken up tremendously. 

Kissing her gently I woke her. ‘Good morning baby.’ I said with a smile and she chuckled before hiding her face in my neck. ‘Can’t we sleep in longer?’ She asked and I grinned shaking my head. ‘Nope, sorry it’s my momma's birthday and we need to head on over.’ I reminded her with a smile. She sighed dramatically and my eyes flashed white which made her raise a eyebrow. ‘You better not use those ice powers and provoke me.’ She said and I laughed leaning in and kissing her again. ‘Get up baby.’ I said and hopped up. 

She sighed dramatically and soon followed. I grabbed my phone and immediately hit the #2 speed dial. Within a second I was greeted with my momma's voice. ‘Hey stranger.’ She said with a smile. I always knew when my mom was smiling. I didn’t even give her a chance to speak as I began belting happy birthday over the phone. She listened and chuckled before thanking me. My mother’s voice soon came on as well. ‘You know a voice call is cute but we would much prefer to see you.’ She said and I grinned. ‘You never know when you will see me.’ I reminded them. 

I immediately made a excuse to get off the phone and my fiancé walked up kissing my shoulder. We then began to get ready. 30 minutes later we were on the road and within another 30 we pulled up at my parents house. Immediately getting out and running inside I was met with the site of my momma and my mother cuddled up on the couch. The loving gaze between them broken and their excited faces to see me. I immediately embraced them and kissed both of there cheeks. ‘Happy birthday momma.’ I said kissing my momma's cheek. 

I may of forgotten to mention a few things. First off hey there. My name is Harley Frost Danvers. I am the daughter of Alex Danvers and Killer Frost. The fiancé of Kaylee Fate. Kaylee is the daughter of Deadshot and she never knew her mother. Sad isn’t it? She has my mom and momma though. This is the story of how my momma's birthday almost changed that I ever existed. Who knew such a happy day could turn into a total cluster fuck. Anyway let’s get back to the story shall we?


	2. I’ll love you forever

Hours later at the Danvers house, a party was in full motion. The cake had been served and all of Killer Frost and Alex’s friends and family were singing happy birthday to Frost. Her daughter instantly hugging her momma as soon as they were done. Frost then smirked at her daughter nodding and they both blew out the candles. Alex watched both her wife and her daughter smiling happily. 

‘Ah yes. The only daughter helping her mom blow out the candles per tradition.’ Stated brainy as Alex rolled her eyes. ‘It’s a shame this is her last year as a Danvers.’ He said teasingly trying to irritate Alex. ‘She will always be a Danvers.’ Alex said hugging her daughter and kissing her head. Frost nodded her head in agreement. ‘As long as she’s living my baby she’ll be.’ She said and Harley grinned remembering a favorite and still requiring memory also tradition. There first memory and tradition together. 

Flashback

///////////

A baby girl just barely a few days old was in her mother’s arms as Killer Frost sat holding her and starting to read a book. ‘You know I’m not good at parenting but I’m going to learn. You probably don’t understand but I hear reading is good for kids.’ She said looking down as the baby stared up at her mom. Her eyes flashing white and killer frost chuckled. ‘No no little one. Let’s read.’ She said and kissed the baby’s head. She began reading a book called Love You Forever. Seeing it had singing in it she sighed. ‘Let’s Just say it.’ She said and tried to. However, her infant daughter had other plans and started to cry. Frost then began to lightly sing. ‘I’ll love you forever. I’ll like you for always. As long as I’m living my baby you’ll be.’ The baby watched her momma and about halfway through Alex walked in. She awed seeing her wife and daughter before walking over and sitting down spooning her and admiring there daughter kissing her wife’s cheek. When it got time to sing again Alex joined in singing softly with Frost. ‘I’ll love you forever. I’ll like you for always. As long as I’m living my baby you’ll be.’ The baby fell asleep a few pages later and the couple grinned watching her. ‘You think we got this?’ Frost asked looking at her wife. ‘I know we do.’ Alex said and kissed her gently. ‘She’s our little miracle.’ She reminded her and frost smiled nodding. 

////////////////////  
End of flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying this I’ll try and have another chapter up Wednesday!! =) Let me know what you all think and if you have any ideas!


	3. Where She Go?

Being pulled back into reality by her mother shaking her shoulder Harley smiled. ‘You okay, honey?’ Frost asked and Harley nodded. ‘Never better momma.’ She said and frost smiled before the cake was served. She smiled, watching everyone she loved. Her moms, Jon Jones, Barry, iris, aunt Kara, Lena, Winn, Cisco, his wife, and many more people. Jon walked over and wrapped his arm around her. 

‘You know it’s nice seeing them so happy. Being able to come together as a family.’ He said and smiled at her. ‘Best family in the world.’ She agreed watching her mom Alex was feeding her momma Frost cake. She grinned seeing how happy and in love they looked. ‘You know it still amazes me how in love they are after all these years.’ She said and looked at her godfather. ‘Marriage is sacred and it’s a bond that it truly honored can never be broken.’ He reminded her. ‘Your mothers truly love one another and truly love you.’ He reminded her and she nodded her head. 

‘I know.’ Harley said softly.   
She then turned and hugged him tight. ‘I love you papa Jon.’ She said and he chuckled at the name. ‘I feel like I should of brought pizza now.’ He said before ruffling her hair. ‘I love you to kid.’ He said and then everyone noticed Kara take off her glasses. ‘Trouble.’ She said and looked at Alex. ‘Well, what are we waiting for?’ Frost said before her eyes flashed white. Her ice persona coming out. ‘Let’s go kick some ass.’ Alex grinned and nodded her head. ‘Let’s go.’ She said and Harley looked at Jon. ‘So much for a peaceful evening.’ She said and he chuckled before they both headed out as well. 

They soon arrived at the scene of the crime and Harley tilted her head. ‘Who ordered the magician?’ She asked and the flash ran up beside her. ‘We got this.’ He said flashing her a smile. ‘Hell yeah we do.’ Her momma said and winked at her before throwing a icicle at him. Abra Kadabra dodges it and begins using magic against them. He made several goons appear and they were battling her family. However, he wasn’t the only one. Another villain appeared behind Harley grabbing her arm and opening a portal. ‘Good riddance arctic.’ Time trapper said before throwing her into a portal. However, Nora her cousin knocked into time trapper and leapt in after her as well as her fiancé. 

Frost had seen what had happened and she screamed before running toward the portal. ‘HARLEY!!’ Alex kicked a goon in the face before running over as well. Meeting both frost and flash there as the portal shut. ‘Where are they?’ Flash asked and time trapper cackled. ‘You’ll never find them.’ He said and frost broke down onto the ground sobbing. Alex wrapping her arms around her crying as well. ‘MY BABY!!! My baby!!!’ Frost screamed as she shook. Seconds later time trapper and Abra Kadabra were gone. ‘We have to find them.’ Alex said, tears pouring down her eyes. ‘We will.’ Jon said and nodded his head. ‘I promise.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a day late! I sure hope everyone is enjoying this story. I’ll try and update again by Saturday. =)


	4. Meeting my parents ‘again’?

Going through time was one of the weirdest feelings ever. The portal finally opened and Harley, Nora, and Kaylee all fell through. Standing up Harley looked around confused and a little afraid. ‘Where are we?’ She asked looking at the other two. Her fiancé immediately wrapping her arms around her comforting her. Her cousin grinned seeing a sign. ‘We’re in the past! This is so sway!’ 

Harley rolled her eyes and sighed. ‘How far back?’ She asked and Nora shrugged. ‘No idea but we can figure it out. Let’s go to my parents they can help us.’ She suggested and Harley nodded. They made there way to star labs and as soon as they entered were met by Cisco and Barry. ‘Nora?’ Barry asked confused and she hugged him tight. ‘Hey dad!’ She said and he chuckled. ‘What are you doing here?’ He asked and Nora pointed back. ‘We fell through a portal. Well more like jumped other than my cousin Ha I mean Arctic.’ She said figuring it wasn’t a good idea to use Harley’s real name. 

‘You’re frost daughter aren’t you?’ Cisco said looking horrified. ‘You look just like her.’ Harley nodded her head. ‘I am. I’m her daughter and my other moms daughter. I have two mothers.’ She said and began looking around. Soon she was met with the sight of her mother. ‘Momma?’ She whispered softly and frost tilted her head. ‘Excuse you? I’m no ones momma. I think you got lost kid.’ She said before really looking at the girl. ‘Holy shit. You look like me.’ She said softly. Harley felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. Her momma didn’t know her? Was this some type of hell? 

‘Yeah funny isn’t it?’ Harley said starring at her. Frost shrugged her shoulders and walked off. She then heard another sound and was soon met with the marshan man hunter. She grinned seeing him and immediately went over hugging him. ‘Papà Jon!’ She said and he was shocked. ‘Is this some kind of joke? Who is this kid?’ He asked and Harley grabbed his face linking her mind to his which made him gasp. He seen every memory in her mind and he pulled back. ‘I I know you.’ He said and everyone stared. 

‘You know me and my mothers better than anyone.’ She said softly as tears came to her face. ‘Help me get home. Please.’ She said and he nodded his head. ‘First things first. You need to go see your mom.’ He said and they disappeared. 

They reappeared at the tower and there was Kara and Alex. ‘Alex she needs our help.’ Jon said and Harley just stared at her mom. ‘Yeah sure thing.’ Alex said and walked over to her. ‘You look like you’ve seen a ghost.’ Kara said and Harley nodded her head. ‘Yeah kinda feels like that.’ She said and Kara smiled. ‘Well don’t worry we’re here to help.’ Jon had pulled Alex to the side. 

‘That’s your daughter.’ He said and Alex laughed. ‘There’s no way that’s true. Is this some prank?’ She asked and he shook his head. ‘I looked into her mind and she looked into mine. ‘She looks exactly like Killer Frost.’ Alex said and Jon nodded. ‘Because she’s both of your daughter.’ He said and Alex shook her head. ‘No that’s not true. I mean it can’t be.’ She said and Harley walked over. ‘I know this is a lot to take in but please believe us. I am your daughter mom.’ She said trying to think of a way to convince her. ‘Spar me. You’ll see.’ She said and Jon nodded. 

‘Fine but I don’t see how this will prove anything.’ Alex said and Harley went getting into position. They began sparing and Alex noticed how much her daughter resembled her in her ways. She knew Alex every move before she did it. ‘You really are my kid.’ Alex said softly and Harley nodded her head. ‘It’s true. It’s me mom.’ Alex then embraced her daughter. ‘So you’re like mine and frost daughter?’ Harley grinned and nodded her head. ‘I’m your baby girl.’ 

Alex chuckled softly and ran a hand through her hair. ‘Wait so that means me and frost are together?’ She said and Harley nodded her head. ‘Yeah you are.’ She said and Alex nodded her head. ‘This is to weird but I believe you.’ Alex said and Harley smiled a little. She then heard Jon speak. ‘We need to get back. There’s a situation.’ He said and Harley looked at him confused. 

Kara walked over and wrapped a arm around her. ‘Whatever it is. We’ve got this.’ She said and Alex nodded her head. ‘Come on sweetie.’ She said and Jon brought all four of them back to star labs. ‘What’s wrong?’ Harley asked looking at her fiancé after hugging her. Alex noticed and looked at Kara as Kara shrugged. ‘We can’t find frost.’ She said and Harley got a idea. ‘I know where to go.’ She said softly and then took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you’re enjoying this story! I hope you liked this chapter! I’ll try and have another one up ASAP. Let me know if you guys have any ideas! I would love to hear from you all.


	5. Let’s Give Us A Chance

Minutes later Harley arrived at a all to familiar place and she smiled softly. She walked over and sat down by Frost seeing her. ‘This seat taken?’ She asked and Frost sighed. ‘I really would rather be alone kid okay?’ She said and looked back down holding a vile. 

Noticing the vile Harley had a bad feeling. ‘Maybe talking about it will help?’ She suggested watching the older woman. Frost sighed and shrugged her shoulders. ‘I’m pregnant.’ She said softly. Harleys eyes widened and she nodded her head. ‘That’s cool. Congratulations.’ She said and frost shook her head. ‘No no it’s not. I have no idea how to be a parent and I refuse to fuck a kid up. Or to not be able to provide for him or her.’ She said and uncapped the vile. ‘That’s going to kill the baby isn’t it?’ She asked softly and frost nodded. 

‘Cisco and Caity made it for me when I told them.’ She said and then glared. ‘I’m not a bad person okay I’m just not ready.’ Harley nodded her head. ‘Okay but have you thought about the other person? Maybe they want the kid?’ She said and Frost laughed. ‘Please, it was a one night stand. She probably doesn’t even remember and it’s my choice.’ She said and Harley nodded. 

‘Well I’m here for you.’ She said and Frost brought the vile up taking a tiny sip. Harley began to fade out and Frost immediately dropped the vile. ‘Holy fuck! What’s going on?’ She said and Harley shrugged. ‘Looks like I’m that baby and you just gave up on me.’ She said and frost threw up. Harley then stopped fading. ‘You’re my kid.’ Frost said and stared at her. ‘Yep.’ Harley said softly. ‘Now you believe me?’ She asked and frost nodded. ‘Oh by the way Alex wants me just as much as you do. You should tell her.’ Harley said and frost sighed. ‘Maybe you’re right.’ She said and Harley smirked. ‘Usually am.’ 

She nudged frost and frost laughed nudging her back. They got up and headed back to star labs talking the entire way. Once they arrived Cisco ran up and hugged Frost. ‘Thank God you didn’t do it.’ He said and she nodded. ‘I almost did but my kid saved me.’ She said and Harley shrugged. ‘Just did what you taught me to do. No big.’ She said and smiled. Nora walked over smirking and hitting her cousins fist. ‘Hicka-bika-boo’ she said and Harley laughed nodding her head. ‘Hoosha!’ She said and hit her cousins fist back. 

Cisco grinned and nodded his head. ‘Nerdy but awesome. I like it.’ He said and Harley shrugged. Frost walked over to Alex. ‘I think we need to talk.’ She said and Alex nodded her head. They walked away and Harley watched them smiling softly. Her fiancé walked over and Harley grinned hugging and kissing her gently. ‘Hi baby.’ She said and her fiancé grinned against her lips. Kara walked over smiling softly. ‘Can I ask you something?’ She said and Harley nodded. ‘Yeah what’s up?’ She asked and Kara spoke softly. 

‘I’m involved right? I mean like I was there for you when you were little and stuff right?’ She said and Harley nodded. ‘You were super involved. You were one of my first best friends. Always there when I needed you.’ She said and then she nudged her. ‘You’re even better to your wife and kids to.’ She said and Kara grinned excited. ‘I’m a mom and I’m married!’ Harley laughed and nodded her heard. ‘Yeah you are.’ She said softly. 

Meanwhile in the other room with Alex and Frost. 

Alex sat down beside Frost. ‘I want to start off by saying I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you since that night. It was shitty of me but I’ve been thinking about you non stop. Even before finding out we have a daughter.’ She said and Frost tensed up. Noticing this Alex cleared her throat. ‘I was thinking maybe we could try this out. Give it a real chance. What do you think?’ She said and Frost sighed. ‘I’m pregnant.’ She said softly and Alex immediately stood up. ‘What?!’ She said and frost stared at the ground. ‘I’m pregnant.’ She said again. 

‘You’re pregnant?’ Alex repeated before slumping back down. ‘Why didn’t you tell me before now?’ She said and Frost looked over. ‘It’s not like you called after. I thought you didn’t want to be involved.’ She said and then sighed. ‘I also.... I attempted to get rid of the baby but I stopped immediately and threw up the stuff.’ She said and Alex immediately hopped back up. ‘How the fuck could you do that?!’ She screamed and Jon immediately ran in. Alex stormed out and Jon followed her. ‘Alex! Alex! Come back here!’ 

Alex turned and threw her hands up. ‘What! My whole world just changed dramatically Jon!’ She said and he hugged her tight. ‘Think of how she’s feeling. She’s pregnant, scared, and alone. What did you think she would do?’ He said and Alex ran a hand through her hair. ‘She should of called me.’ She said and he hugged her tighter. ‘Alex, she didn’t think you would care. Did you not hear her and here you are thinking of yourself and not about her or your unborn daughter.’ He reminded her and Alex instantly pulled away. ‘You’re right. Thank you Jon.’ She said and immediately ran back to Frost. 

Frost was looking down and crying softly when Alex ran back in. Alex went over and wrapped her arms around her. ‘I’m sorry.’ Alex said softly and Frost looked over at her. ‘I’m sorry to.’ She said and Alex smiled a little. ‘I still want to give us a chance.’ She said and frost smiled softly. ‘Really?’ She asked and Alex nodded. ‘Yeah, I really do.’ She said and Frost leaned in kissing her gently. Alex reaches over rubbing her belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Sorry I haven’t updated in awhile but I hope you enjoy! Let me know if any of you have any ideas. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,  
> Let me know in the comments if you like this story and if I should continue it. I maybe the only person who ships Killer Frost and Alex Danvers but I have some great ideas for this story. :)


End file.
